Workpiece transfer assemblies used in progressive die type punch presses are well known in the prior art. Such transfer assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,128, U.S. Pat. 3,421,637, U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,845, U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,199, U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,602, and U.S. Pat. 4,833,908.
A typical transfer apparatus includes a first motive means for reciprocating a finger bar laterally into and out of engagement with workpieces at die stations and upwardly and downwardly with respect to the die stations, and a second motive means for reciprocating the finger bar longitudinally for transferring workpieces between successive die stations. The first motive means causes the finger bar to move laterally into engagement with workpieces at their respective die station and then lift such workpieces above the die stations. In entering into engagement and then lifting the workpieces, the finger bar negotiates a sharp 90.degree. turn. The finger bar then negotiates a further sharp 90.degree. turn while the workpieces are indexed between successive die stations. These abrupt changes in velocity causes undesirable stresses to component parts of the transfer apparatus, eventually causing misalignment of such components and thereby compromising the efficiency of transfer operations performed thereby.